The Dragon Riders Girl?
by Build-It-Skywards
Summary: A little HiccupXAstrid story I decided to do. It's my first story so I'd appriciate it if you reveiwed. Complete- but not officially. Might add another chapter if I have time.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note... This is my first story, I do love HTTYD. This is a pretty short story with a fail of an ending so I might do a second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not owm How To Train Your Dragon**

**The Dragon Riders Girl?**

Hiccup was sat on his doorstep staring out at the huge vikings on even huger dragons. Then he saw her. The prettiest viking girl to ever walk the earth, in his opinion. Maybe other peoples. She had beautiful blonde hair, plaited of course, with two long bangs either side of her face and a side fringe over one eye. Oh, he couldn't forget to add her name to her beautifulness (if that was a word). Astrid. Astrid,Astrid,Astrid!

(.)

Astrid was walking to Hiccup's house, to hit him then kiss him. He was just so... _cute. _She couldn't even believe she would say that about anyone, let alone Hiccup. The scrawny, kinda useless, sometimes annoying son of the chief, with his auburn hair and emerald eyes. Just thinking about him made her heart thump. She looked up the largest hill in their village, at the largest wooden house, at the slim figure sat in the door frame. Hiccup was staring at _her, _there went her heart beating like a mouse's. Astrid ran up the hill, smiling at her plan. "Hiccup!"

(.)

Astrid looked so beautiful running up the hill to him. Wait, to him? Yeah, she'd just shouted his name. "Um.. hey, yeah. Hi! Astrid?" She'd come to see him everyday for two weeks but Hiccup was still nervous around Astrid. She smiled deviously and raised her eyebrows. Hiccup gave her his signature grin, but still "Ow!" she punched him on the arm. "That's for staring at me," she bent down put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, _just _because he loved her Hiccup kissed back. She pulled away and stood up, holding a hand out to lift him from his house.

"Where we goin?'" Hiccup asked

"You'll see..." Astrid replied

"I know, your taking me..."

Astrid frowned and clenched her fist, not lifting it yet, Hiccup saw.

"Joke! Just don't hit me again!" He had a a scared look on his face which made Astrid smile inside, but her face remained solemn. "Hmph" She grabbed his hand and turned to go down the hill. "Wait!" He turned, poked his head through the door and shouted "Toothless, I'll be back later!" it was replied by a growl.

He closed his front door, he didn't want anyone to steal his dads stuff, he'd get the blame. It's not like Toothless, the useless reptile, would do anything but sleep through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 YAY! Thanks to Foxy's Girl and alicehatter239 for the reviews! Thank you to some others for asking for alerts. *Smile* This Chapter WILL be longer than the first it was a bit of a fail in my opinion. I might do another chapter bu-ut I'm writing another HTTYD fanfic it's name right now is 'The New Girl' and should be up tomorrow to next week.**

**And Please please please could someone explain ratings to me, in England we don't rate books.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to buy HTTYD so I don't own it. Yet. **

**The Dragon Riders Girl? Chapter 2**

After dragging Hiccup down the hill and through the village, Astrid reached the edge of the forest. She turned to she him panting. "One and a half legs you know." Astrid ran her hand back through his hair. "I'm sorry," she said "Just a little further." Then, in an out of character way, she whispered: "Please..." Slowly, Astrid took both of his hands and looked at them for a minute. "What are you waiting for, then." Hiccup said softly. Astrid turned and just power- walked this time.

(.)

The young couple were now in a clearing deep in the forest and were both leaning on the same tree that stood in the middle. Astrid looked to the side to admire the scenery and felt something on her braid, Hiccup was untying her hair. There it went. Her hair fell over her shoulders. It had kinks it form where three pieces of hair would get crossed over day after day. She turned and looked at her boyfriend, if she could call him that. His mouth fell open a little. "You look... um... even more... er beautiful (cough) than normal..." She smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. She snaked her arms around her neck and kissed him.

Hiccup had never felt as happy has he did right know. The most beautiful girl in the world, seriously, was kissing him under a tree, and they were all _alone. _The word seemed to sing in his head.

A-ll-oooo-nnnn-eeee

Something slid across his teeth. At first he thought nothing of it and then his head said: "Think about it Hiccup, what else could it be there?"

So, he opened his mouth, just a little. Astrid's tongue plunged inside and started rubbing against his. Hiccup was thinking, they were making out (almost), Astrid actually liked him. Maybe _loved _him. Whoa, thoughts bounced of his skull, Astrid, him, Toothless, Marriage, general.. er.. stuff.

He was woken from his toughs when Astrid pulled away. "What's the matter, baby?" Oh my Thor, _baby_. "Um, what do I say now?"

"Whatever was the matter?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, just thinking."

(.)

Astrid didn't know why, but she had decided to put her tongue in Hiccup's mouth. It just felt so good to be sat with him, kissing him. He was just so damn amazing. Hiccup began to stop kissing her. Uh oh, what was she doing wrong. "What's the matter, baby?" Oops, she hadn't meant to say that, what would Hiccup think. What if he didn't like her? He said he was just thinking.

"What about?" did she sound desperate, hopefully not. Hiccup shrugged in reply, "Its doesn't matter." he went.

Astrid wanted to tell him that she- "I love you!" She shouted, a little to loud, a bird had just flew out of a tree in fright. Hiccup looked at her, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. After a few seconds he replied breathlessly "I l-love you-u too, A-Astrid. Slowly, she smiled, as her heart pounded happily.

"I have a way of getting my point across," she said standing up, holding out a hand to pull him up. He was already clumsy with two legs, he probably fall back down with half of one missing. Hiccup smiled "Got that right." he said as he got up. Neither of them let go of the others hand as they went back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. My laptop had an emotional breakdown which involved the 'blue screen of death' but my dad recovered it. However, this involved wiping all my things off. URGHHH! That meant my first start at this chapter and my 1st chapter of 'The New Girl' (Which I might change the name of). Thanks for reading and reviewing this might be the last chapter of 'The Dragon Riders Girl?'... If I ever have nothing to write another could be added. **

**On with the show...**

**(...)**

**The Dragon Riders Girl? Chapter 3**

Astrid and Hiccup wondered happily hand- in- hand through the forest. Once they reached the village they found it surprisingly empty, except of the twins fighting and Snotlout and Fishlegs' shouts of "You guys, stop!"

The young couple rushed to the centre of the village where the slightly funny scene was taking place. Taking a look at Tuffnut and the fact that his arms had been twisted in an awkward angle by his sister, Ruffnut, Hiccup turned to the other two boys. "Er, where is everyone?"

"Meade Hall, important adult meeting." said Snotlout

"Yeah, they said we shouldn't go near." Fishlegs piped up. Hiccup was just about to start walking home when Astrid said "Well, if Hiccup's going to be chief he should know what's going on!"

"Um, Astrid, it's okay, I don't really want-"

"No, you _have_ to!" Hiccup gave up and held his hand up for Astrid to drag him off again.

(.)

The twins stopped fighting and all four of the remaining teens stared as Astrid- the tough girl- and Hiccup- the screw-up- walked off _holding hands_.

"What just happened?" said Tuffnut

"Are Astrid and Hiccup like going out?" asked his sister

"I don't like it but it's true," Snotlout replied. He seriously was hoping Astrid would come over and work out in his parents basement. "I think they make a good couple, with Hiccup's brain and Astrid's brawn no-one will ever be able to attack us." The rest found themselves nodding in agreement.

"Anyway," said Tuffnut, "what do you think their talking about in there?"

"Thinking of what 'Legs has just said, d'ya think they could be getting married. Maybe." His sister replied, which Snotlout didn't seem to like. "What? Astrid can't marry Hiccup, I mean she's all _her_ and he's all _him_!"

The twins and Fishlegs sighed. "Dude," said Tuffnut "Astrid never liked you. Ever! But hey, you can marry Ruffnut, I don't mind." Ruffnut Snotlout glared at the male Thorston, then looked at each other and blushed. "See, I could be the island relationship master." Ruffnut kicked her brother.

(…)

Astrid had to know if the adults were talking about what she had asked Stoick, but she didn't want to the about that right now in case it was bad news. She was just concentrating on Hiccup and how he could be the best of the best. Once again they were holding hands and walking somewhere.

After a few minutes of walking and thinking Astrid and Hiccup got to the Meade Hall. They stood outside the door and heard Stoick's booming voice informing the rest of the adult villagers. "Please do not mention it after now, but are we all in agreement my son and Astrid Hofferson should get married?" It was followed by a large cheer. Astrid thought her heart stopped beating.

(.)

Hiccup was sure he had just heard his father say he has getting married. To Astrid. What? Astrid? "Hey, um. Yeah Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"We're... getting married," Hopefully, he didn't sound too shocked or excited. "I- I didn't ask him, j- just so you know."

"I know, I asked." What? Astrid really did love him! His heart pounded out of happiness, he just hoped Astrid's did too. "I love you, so much." He said quietly, looking down. Astrid pushed his chin up so they were staring into each other's eyes. "I love you to, a lot." She put her hands on his cheeks hand kissed him once gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He heard her sigh happily, life with Astrid would be good.

"Do you think we should go in?" She breathed into his chest. Hiccup thought for a moment, keep their knowledge a secret and get told later or be seen with Astrid now and let the people he will later be chief of know they made a good choice. Second option. "Sure..." He let go on Astrid, except for her hand and pushed the huge wooden door open.

(.)

Hiccup pulled her gently inside the hall where all the adult Vikings turned and stared. "Heyyy," said Hiccup " Here's where everyone is." Astrid smiled, she would've giggled but she didn't want almost all the village to see her turn all _girly_. Yuck!

" Ah, Hiccup and Astrid, come up here." said Stoick. Slowly, the young couple walked through the middle of the hall, Stoick smiling at them. "The happy couple." He got them to stand in front of his podium. "You two, with the agreement of both of your parents, have had a marriage contract written." He smiled so widely. Astrid knew why.

His son once got called 'Hiccup the Useless', who would want to marry him. But killing the Green Death proved that he really was a Viking. Stoick had said that he wasn't his son before he left to the dragons nest, but he'd apologised and really meant it, Vikings didn't do soppy.

Astrid through her arms round Hiccup's neck as the villagers clapped. Life with Hiccup would be good. She was the dragon riders girl.


End file.
